A New Beginning
by StarzNChocolate
Summary: The gang finally graduated from high school, and now started the next step into their lives. College. The group is finally, for the most part on their own, and now have to make decisions without their parents or teachers guidance. They only have to rely on their own good and bad decisions that can either help or tear them apart for the rest of their lives.


**Hey my fellow readers! I am back, and I am reading to get back to writing! I have not updated in such a long time! School has been crazy, it is my second year in college and things are starting to get harder and harder. But, I will try my hardest to keep updating as much as I can. Now, for those of you who do not know me, I am StarzNChocolate! I love Code Lyoko and Yumi and Ulrich and my all-time favorite couple, and the ones you are mostly see the absolute most out of all the couples.**

**Now, I know what most of you are thinking. What happen to On the Edge of Life? Do not worry, I have not forgotten about that story, and I am still working on it, although I want to focus more on the group in college, I feel like it'll be easier for me to write their lives in college, since I am college! But, no I have not given up on On the Edge of Life, and neither have I given on Lively Summer, I plan to start back up on that story during spring break, and in the summer months. **

**Ah, now let me shut up, and let you get to reading, that is if you all even read my authors note!**

**P.S The group, I know in Lively Summer they were engaged, but NOT in this story!**

**Happy Reading!**

"I can't see any of you all, how I get this this thing connected?" exclaimed a young eighteen year old, dirty blonde haired female.

"Trinity, it's easy, just turn on your webcam." Aelita sighed, but smiled at her absent minded best friend.

"You know she is never going to get it." Odd shook his head behind the webcam at his longtime girlfriend, as he waited for her to turn on her webcam. As soon as Odd said his comment, Trinity appeared behind the screen and gave Odd a playful but death glare.

"Hey guys, I finally got the webcam working." Trinity grinned as she waved at all of her friends. As of right now, the six best friends were having a webcam chat on Skype as they prepared.

"Finally." Yumi slightly laughed, as she was still putting some her last minute things away.

"Hey, it's not my fault my laptop was acting stupid." Trinity responded.

"Didn't you just get your laptop like a couple days ago Trinity?" Jeremy asked.

Trinity nodded her head. "Yeah, it's my first time working this computer. I always used my phone when we did video chats."

"What kind of computer is it?" Ulrich asked, as he was throwing his soccer ball in the air, and catching it.

Trinity stared at his computer for a second. "It's a MacBook Pro."

"I can't stand Apple computers, they are so hard to use." Odd commented, as he began eating some chips.

"Anyway, guys can you believe we move into our dorms tomorrow?!" Aelita exclaimed.

"I know, it's crazy." Yumi zipped her suitcase, and placed it beside all the rest of her dorm supplies. "I think I have everything ready to go."

Since the group's dream vacation to all the islands around the world, they have been taking the last month and a half to get settled, and start to get ready for the college life; moreover, they were just happy to see each other again after being apart for quite a while. Although Ulrich had to move in a couple of weeks earlier than the rest of his friends because he plays soccer for Oak Grove University.

Oak Grove University is one, if not the top rated college in the world. Although, OGU is not an Ivy League school, it is still ranked high in academics as well as sports. OGU also has been ranked for having a beautiful and "green campus" for thirty years in a row. OGU has approximately 20,500 students with classes no larger than 25. OGU has over 100 different majors for their students to choose from.

"So, why didn't the three of us choose to be roommates again?" Trinity asked. "I mean, since we are all going to the same school it would make sense that we are roomies right?"

"The best way to ruin friendships is to live with your best friend." Yumi reminded her best friend.

"Odd and Ulrich did." Trinity stated.

"Which is why we aren't best friends" Ulrich joked.

"Not funny Ulrich." Odd pointed. Ulrich simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I know you are not happy Jeremy, you always had a room to yourself at Kadic." Aelita spoke to her boyfriend.

Jeremy quietly sighed. "It was nice, but at least the rooms aren't that small."

"Have you guys talked or met up with your roommates at all?" Odd asked.

"Of course I met mine." Ulrich commented. "He's cool, I guess. I mean, we are on the same soccer team."

"That didn't sound too enthusiastic." Yumi looked over towards her boyfriend's screen.

"He's just…"out there" for better words, he already hooked up with one of the cheerleaders. He's respectful of my stuff though, so I guess that's cool." Ulrich explained.

"How'd you know he hooked up with a cheerleader then?" Odd asked.

"Doorsock." Ulrich answered.

"What is a doorsock?" Jeremy asked. Aelita also had a questioning look on her face. Odd, Trinity, Yumi, and Ulrich all sighed, and placed a hand on their face in some way.

"Who should give the talk to Jeremy and Aelita?" Trinity asked.

Odd raised his hand. "I will."

"No, cause you will do it more explicit than it needs to be." Ulrich looked at his best friend.

"Like you can do any better…"

"Doorsock is a warning signal that your roommate is engaging in sexual behavior." Yumi interrupted the bickering boys.

"Thanks Yumi." Trinity shook her head at the two boys.

"Oh, so that means you can't go in the room then?" Aelita asked.

"You can if you want to, you're just going to have to see a "show" going on." Trinity answered. "But back to the question, I have talked to my roommate, she is like the total opposite of me."

"That'll be interesting." Odd muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Trinity glared at her boyfriend.

Odd grinned. "Nothing. I love you."

"Mhmm, anyway. She's very quiet, she's an Accounting major apparently…"

"At least if you struggle in math, you have someone there to help you." Jeremy indicated.

"Yeah, that is true. She's Asian too, so I guess they're really good at that stuff, no offense Yumi" Trinity smiled innocently.

Yumi lightly chuckled, and rolled her eyes. "You know not all Asians fall into the "highly smart" stereotype. I mean, my parents don't pressure me to get all A's. I know for sure I don't get all A's."

"Cause you're different, unique." Trinity commented. "Right Ulrich?"

"Right." Ulrich answered to quickly, and blushed. He looked down at his lap, and began looking at the soccer ball in his lap.

Yumi slightly smiled. "Thanks you two, but my roommate, she sounds nice. I mean we conversed a couple of times here and there. All I know is that she is Dental Hygiene major, and has a boyfriend."

"Well, that's good I guess, cause so do you." Jeremy spoke.

"Yeah, and we talked about who is bringing what, like the big stuff that we can share." Yumi added. "I have to bring the microwave, TV, and mirror."

"Lucky. I have to bring the big ass fridge." Trinity rolled her eyes.

"Well at least you can have a lot of more of your stuff in there, cause it'll be your fridge right?" Odd asked.

"True." Trinity smiled. "As much as I eat."

"As many dining halls there are on campus, and the fact that OGU has been rated for having the best campus food, I doubt you'll have time to eat snacks and stuff." Aelita stated.

"That's true too, but when it's late. I'm not going to want to walk." Trinity turned the music on her phone and began playing Haunted by Beyoncé **(A/E I do NOT own this song)**. "Oh, yes I love this song! It's what you do, it's what you see, I know if I'm haunting you, you must haunting me." Trinity began signing horribly.

"I wonder how long her roommate is going to deal with that." Ulrich joked.

"Hush." Trinity playfully rolled her eyes. "You guys, we should definitely go see that 50 Shades of Grey movie." **(A/N I know that comes out on Valentine's day, and I do not own this movie either**

"Count me out on that one." Jeremy replied.

"Scared of learning a little something Jeremy." Odd teased, and laughed.

"It's not funny Odd. I just feel like a movie based solely on sex shouldn't be in theaters." Jeremy explained himself.

"Tell that to the millions of readers that read that book." Ulrich stated.

"I don't think I would be able to watch that either." Aelita chimed in. "I feel like it's too much for me to handle."

Trinity gave a sympathetic look to her friends. "Well, that leaves you two Ulrich and Yumi, will you all see it with Odd and I?"

"Who said I wanted to see it though?" Odd chimed in.

"We all know you want to see it Odd, especially with that mind of yours. But to answer your question, I honestly don't know, it doesn't come out for a while so I have time to ponder on it." Ulrich answered.

"Uh, I don't know either, but more than likely I will." Yumi shrugged her shoulders. "Depends I guess."

"Ugh, fine." Trinity stated. "But guess we have to get to sleep, we have to move in early tomorrow morning." Trinity spoke as she looked at her cell phone clock which read 11:50 PM.

"Wow, you're going to bed before 12, I'm shocked." Aelita joked.

Trinity nodded her head. "Everyone is making fun of me today, but yes. I am going to sleep, I move in a seven in the morning tomorrow. But, I'm logging off guys. Can't wait to see you guys. Odd call me." Trinity smiled and waved at her friends.

"See you later." Aelita and Yumi said together, while Jeremy and Ulrich simply waved goodbye. One by one each other friends logged out of their webchat until there no one left on the screen as they all got ready for their big day tomorrow.

**Move in Day!**

**Yumi's POV**

"Finally here." I spoke to myself as well pulled onto the campus of OGU. I smiled to myself on how beautiful the campus looked. It was lots and lots of green grass, bloomed trees, and somewhat friendly students wandering around campus even on such an early morning.

"What is the name of your dorm Yumi?" My father asked.

"Uh." I looked down at move in directions. "Well you guys are going to laugh, I live in Kyoto Hall, it's an living learning community they have on campus for all the residences halls." Yumi explained.

"Oh really, and what do you learn in there perhaps?" My mom questioned.

"Well, just about different cultures and everything like that." I answered. "But don't get the named fooled. I get to learn about all other cultures and stuff like that, not just Japanese. The hall is basically a quote unquote culture learning type thing or whatever, I don't know how it works really." I explained, as my phone vibrated next to me. I slightly smiled to myself as I read the text message.

_From: Ulrich_

_Just walked up to the outside of your hall, can't wait to see you._

To: Ulrich

_I can't wait to see you either, should be there any second._

I smiled to myself once more as I was happy to see Ulrich again after two months of being apart from him because he had to move in early to train for soccer.

"Yumi what is your dorm near?" My father wondered as he was driving around campus.

"It's near Pinewood lake, and near Johnson and Smith dining hall." I spoke, and I texted my other friends to let them know I was on campus.

"You act like I know where that is Yumi, what is the street name." My father responded.

"Oh, excuse me." I stated, and looked down my residence hall information. "Its on Bear Paw Drive, and University Lane."

"It's right here dear." My mother pointed to my dorm. My dorm building was very beautifully laid out, and was located near the "woods", the lake, somewhat near one of the eight dining halls on campus, and the one of the four campus grocery stores.

My father pulled into the semi-large round about and put the car in park. "Well, let's go ahead and start moving your stuff in your room, where is your room anyway?" My mother asked somewhat sadly.

"I am room 420." I answered, and got out of the car. I looked around for a second and scanned my surroundings as I was looking for a certain tall brunette haired boy I call my boyfriend. But I sighed to myself when I didn't see him. I slightly slammed the rental truck door and walked towards the trunk. When I did I stopped in my tracks when I saw Ulrich sitting in the edge of the trunk.

Ulrich smiled, that smile I love so much. "Hey Yumes." Ulrich got up from the trunk and pulled me into a hug. I smiled into the hug, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I inhaled slightly, and when I did I inhaled Ulrich natural sweet scent that I missed so much. I'm in love, and I'm in love with my hero, my best friend, my everything.

"I missed you so much." I said into Ulrich's chest.

"I missed you too Yumes, you don't know how much I did." Ulrich responded and kissed my forehead.

"Two months is too long." I looked up into his eyes.

"I agree." Ulrich said and start leaning towards me. I smiled, and started leaning towards him. I've been wanting my lips to touch his for the longest time, and it was about to happen here in a mere milliseconds, I could feel his minty breath on mine, until…

"Hello Ulrich." My dad said behind me. Ulrich and I slightly jumped at my dad's voice, and pulled away from each other as we were being embarrassed.

"_Thanks dad." _I thought sarcastically to myself. "_Couldn't have waited just one second more…" _

"Uh, good morning Mr. Ishiyama. How are you?" Ulrich tripped over his words, and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, thank you. How about yourself?" My father responded, as he opened the trunk revealing all of my belongings that had to go up to my room.

"I'm alright. Would you like for me to help you take Yumi's belongings up to her room?" Ulrich asked, looking at all my stuff.

"That'd be great Ulrich. Thank you." My dad said, as he started putting my stuff on what looked like a very heavy duty Bellman's cart.

"Yumi, you're school is so sweet. They..oh hello Ulrich." My mother smiled.

Ulrich waved, as he was assisting my father putting my belongings on the Bellman's cart. "Hello Mrs. Ishiyama."

"But Yumi, you're school actually supplied this cart to help you all move in, isn't that sweet?" My mother spoke to me.

"Yeah, it was really genuine of them." I responded.

"Well, they asked you to check in at the front desk so you can get your key and everything." My mother pointed.

"And when you come back, lift a finger and help us get _your _stuff from the car." My father demanded.

"Yes sir." I walked past my parents, and walked up to my building. When I walked into the automated doors, I yet again examined my surroundings. The hobby to my dorm building was very detailed to what I would see if I was visiting Kyoto. The front desk was shaped similar to the roofs you would see in Japan, expect for the middle part was flat, and the edges curled up. Needless to say the whole lobby looked like a Japanese garden, and it was very beautiful. I was very impressed, and that I am happy I chose to live in this building.

"I can help whoever is next in line." The, what I assume was a student called me.

"Hi, my name is Yumi Ishiyama." I spoke as I stood in front of her.

"Ishiyama." She repeated. "Ah, yes. I see, may I just see your student I.D for verification?"

"Sure." I slightly smiled and pulled out my wallet. I pulled out my student I.D and handed her the card.

"Thank you." She scanned my I.D, I assumed she was checking me in. "Alright Yumi, here is you card back, and your room key. Please never lose this key, if you do there will be a charge. Also, here is a room check paper. Just check off whatever you see in the room that looks damaged and just drop it off in your R.A's room."

"Alright thank you so much." I smiled, and took my stuff from her.

"You're welcome. Welcome to OGU and Kyoto Hall." She waved.

"Cool, thanks again." I said, and walked away to go back outside to help my parents and Ulrich with my things. When I walked outside, I noticed that they had just closed the trunk.

"Is that everything I asked?"

"Yeah, all you have to do is carry this luggage dear." My mother responded. I nodded my head and started the rolling the double stacked luggage.

"Do you want us to help you unpack your things Yumi?" My father asked in a semi-sad tone, as he was indirectly stating _"We are going to help you unpack your stuff, I don't care how old you are, or how embarrassed you are, we are going to help you." _

"Sure, I would love for you all to help me." I smiled. I looked over at Ulrich, who shook his head when my parents looked away. I assumed he understood the tone in my father voice as well. Don't get me wrong it not that I wanted my parents to leave, it's just I was ready to experience the college life already, and be with my boyfriend, and my friends whom I haven't seen in a long time.

"Wow this is very beautiful." My mother exclaimed as she walked in my dorm building.

"It is, reminds me a little of Kyoto." My father chimed in.

"That's exactly what I thought when I came in here." I stated.

"Ulrich dear, where do you live on campus?" My mother asked.

"Uh, I live about a minute walk from here, in Berlin Hall." Ulrich answered. "It's near the practice soccer fields."

"Did you kids pick where you wanted to live?" My father asked.

"Yes sir." Ulrich answered.

"So you all decided to stay based on where you were born or something?" My mother asked.

"Yeah basically." I smiled, as I pressed the button for the elevator. "All of OGU's residence halls are named after pretty much the big historical cities around the world." I answered.

"Oh, I see." My parents spoke, as we entered the elevator to go up to my floor. When we got to my floor, I noticed that my room would be way on the other end of the hall.

"418." I looked to the right. "419." I looked to the left. "Great 420, and I have a corner room." I smiled to myself, and unlocked my door.

"What's the deal with the corner room?" My mother asked.

"Most of the time, the corner rooms are slightly bigger than the rooms that are in the middle." I explained, and opened my door. When I walked in the room, I realized the room was sit up similar to hotel style. When you walked the little foyer area, there was a sink sitting on the left side and directly beside the sink was a door, which I assumed was the bathroom that my roommate and I will share. Then directly across from the bathroom was two medium sized closets.

I walked in further and noticed there were two empty extra-long twin sized beds, two short but long dressers, two desks, and two chairs.

"Which bed are you going to get?" Ulrich asked me.

I thought for a second. I had a choice between the bed on the right, or the left. If I chose the bed on the right, as soon as people came in the door they would immediately see my side of the room.

"I want that bed." I pointed to the one to the left. "_The advantages of being the first one to move into the room." _I said to myself.

"Alright Yumi, let's start to unpack your things." My mom said, as she started opening some of my "bulk" things.

"_Yippee." _I hate unpacking so much, it always is a drag, and takes a long time. After about two hours of unpacking, we were finally done with unpacking my side of the room, and got everything situated, although I decided to hang up décor objects later on in the day.

"Well, I believe that is all Yumi. Sorry we don't get to meet your roommate." My mother sighed sadly.

"It's okay." I slightly laughed. "You'll have to see her eventually."

"You're right. So, I guess this is a goodbye?" My mother's voice began to crack.

"No, mom this isn't a goodbye, it's a see you later. I mean…it's not really a significant difference from when I lived at Kadic."

"It's a huge difference Yumi!" My mother exclaimed, and pulled me into a tight embrace. "You came home every day practically, and now I won't see you until Christmas, since you decided to go to a school that is eight hours away." My mother sobbed.

(**A/N OGU is going to be located in Cannes, France! But, the twist it is going to have mostly, if not all American customs and stuff like that, like food, and junk like that. Because OGU is owned by America. But as far as Cannes goes, it will have all French customs)**

I sadly smiled to myself. I have to admit, I was disappointed that I wouldn't see my parents, and my pesky brother who had to be in school today every so often. But, I knew this was all a part of growing up. But, I knew when all the excitement of college settled down, I would be homesick, and would want to go home. But the excitement was just too much for me right now to be sad.

"It's okay mom." I embraced my mother back. "I'll call every night until you tell me to do something with my life." I looked at my mother.

"Okay dear." She kissed my cheek, and slowly pulled away from me.

I then looked over at my dad, who was trying his absolute hardest to keep his tears back. "Dad." I smiled, and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm not going to cry, you're a big girl now you can handle yourself." My father hugged me back. "I'm proud of you Yumi." My father kissed the top of my hair.

"Thank you dad." I stood in the embrace a second later, before slowly pulling away.

"Don't worry about walking out with us out, I'm sure you would like to find your friends, and explore campus." My father laid a hand on my shoulder. "Have a great semester Yumi, good grades." My father pointed.

"Yes sir." I bowed my head.

"Goodbye sweetie." My mother hugged me again.

"See you mom." I hugged her back, and then I felt her be gently pulled off me by my father.

"Come on Akiko." My father smiled, and waved at me. "I'll tell Hiroki you said bye."

"Okay." I said, and followed them out the door.

"Take care of her Ulrich, and good luck in school and soccer, we'll be watching your games." My father looked at Ulrich who was waiting out in the hall.

"I will sir, and thank you." Ulrich said.

"You get a hug too Ulrich." My mother hugged Ulrich. I giggled to myself and rolled my eyes at my emotional mother. Ulrich slightly smiled, and hugged my mother back.

"Good luck you two, I know you all and your friends will do great things." My mother pulled away from Ulrich and waved, as she was being dragged away from my dad.

"Come on Akiko, we have a long drive." My father spoke.

"I'll call you all later." I waved, until the turned into stairway that was around the corner from my room, and no longer in my line of sight. I then looked up at Ulrich, who was smiling down at me. "What?" I smiled back.

"Nothing, you and I finally are alone." Ulrich walked in my room, and gently pulled me in, and closed the door behind him. "I believe we left off somewhere…" Ulrich said, as he started leaning towards me.

I smirked and started leaning up towards him, again, I could fill his minty breath upon my skin, we were about to kiss again, until the door opened, and revealed our loveable, and moment ruining friends, Odd and Trinity.

"Hey love birds!" Odd grinned and walked into the room.

"How'd you guys get in?" Ulrich asked.

"You didn't close the door all the way good buddy, and hello to you too." Odd grinned.

Ulrich slightly laughed. "Hey Odd." The two exchanged an one armed hug.

"Hey Yumi." Odd smiled, and gave me a friendly hug.

I returned the hug. "Hey Odd."

"Yumi!" Trinity ran towards me and gave me a hug. I was slightly caught of guard but hugged my best friend back. "I'm so happy so see you!"

I laughed. "I can tell."

"You look so great, got the college look and everything, you grew your hair out more I see." Trinity examined me. I ran my fingers through hair that stopped just a little below my shoulders.

"Not really, I cut it a little since summer." I responded.

"Well it looks great." Trinity smiled, and turned to Ulrich. "Hey Ulrich buddy."

"Hey Trinity." Ulrich slightly smiled as the two exchanged a friendly hug.

"Now that we found you two, let's go find Jeremy and Aelita before all the madness of everybody moving in gets crazy. Have y'all ate yet?" Odd asked. Ulrich and I looked at each other and nodded our heads. "Great, us either and I'm staring, let's hurry up and find Jer and Aelita so we can eat." Odd grabbed Trinity's hand and walked out my room.

"Might as well go ahead." Ulrich sighed and started to walk behind Odd and Trinity, I knew he was a little disappointed about being interrupted twice. I smiled to myself gently pulled Ulrich back to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and gently, but firmly placed my lips upon his. I could tell he was caught off guard, but he relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back.

After a few second I pulled away from the kiss, and look into Ulrich's eyes and smiled, as did he. "We'll finish that later, kay." I gave him a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Fine." Ulrich said, as he took my hand and went to catch up with Odd and Aelita to be reunited with our other two friends.

**Well, there is the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have a feeling this story is going to be great. I can't wait to see what you all think of it! **

**StarzNChocolate. **


End file.
